El rincon del friky
by mexicanYOUYOU
Summary: Aqui es un lugar donde habra criticas constructivas sobre: ponys, fandom, videojuegos, juegos indie, peliculas y muchas cosas de frikis mas pero con el tipico acento de YOUYOU :D asi que pasate por aqui talvez te guste
1. mrwolfsergio3 y princesa luna

Hola queridos criticadores de la vida, aqui les traigo varias pinches cosas que asta van a querer comer un taco de frijoles y quiero avisar que estas mierdas van a estar divididos en secciones con unas cuantas y horrorosas "X" pero bueno empesemos con el video juego de la RECUERDEN QUE ESTO NO ES PARA OFENDER SI NO PARA DISCUTIR NUESTRO PUNTO DE VISTA :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIDEOJUEGO:

esta semana tenemos un gusto propio lo cual para mi es uno de mis videojuegos favoritos y quisiera compartirlo. Ablamos de FINAL FANTASY VII pero para ser mas exacto el CRISIS CORE la cual cuanta el pasado de final fantasy vii y es exclusivo para psp y cualquier madre si eres jaker xd

bueno mi critica es que tiene buenos graficos y su modo de juego cambia muy drasticamente (pd:para los que ya jugaron final fantasy vii sabran que es un juego de RPG y por turnos, como pokemon) si este juego es de lucha independiente (solo cuando encuentras enemigos) y tambien combina el RPG ala perfeccion pero esto no acaba aqui, tambien incluye sus misiones secundarias (la cual son un putero y aveses te rompes las bolas de tan pinchis dificiles) en cual se desbloquearan mientras pasas otras misiones secundarias o mientras pases la historia del juego.

Mientras que la historia de este juego se pasa de verga, encaja perfectamente con el pasado de final fantasy vii , tiene sus partes trites y te deja un buen pensamiento sobre el honor, el respeto y los sueños. Pero a pesar de todo el cariño que le tengo tiene su lado maloo como al no tener autosaving en partes dificiles y te mandan asta el quinto coño si mueres, tambien pasan varios videoclips durante la historia pero no existe ningun jodido boton para pasartelos osea que te tienes que ver los videoclips a fuerzas carajo!.

mi calificacion para este juego es de 9.7/10 pero dejemos este juego de lado y pasemos ala siguiente seccion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUTUBE:

esta semana de agosto tenemos un youtuber que talves no conoscas pero es muy buena honda y es mexicano (al parecer, puede que me equivoque) su nombre es MRWOLFSERGIO3 bueno, y que hase este bato? Mrwolfsergio3 hace gameplays de todo tipo de videos: terror, shooters, videoreacciones,ect. Pero desde mi punto de vista mrwolfsergio3 es buenisimo aunque en sus videos no se usa mucha la edicion se la juega con sus palabrotas y eso lo compensa para mi, pero tammbien tiene un lado malo:acada rato y en todos sus videos te dice que te suscribas o un like, (pd:para mi no es tan malo pero conosco muchas personas que se quejan de esto pero cada quien puede hacer lo que se le de la gana en sus videos) no utiliza mucho la edicion en sus videos y aveses puede a ofender un poco al publico

qui le dejo una cuantas demostraciones de sus videos por si la curiosidad: ( watch?v=x9NMNFpVzqI&list=TL1q5kACye65tODDAID3Ja0qT9wXnY9eUu)

( watch?v=B50tGCDJoWI&list=UUF-Vv8em4e-CyXPevcH-cJA).

Bueno como decia antes mrwolfsergio3 es un gran youtuber para mi gusto aunque muchos dicen que sus "gritos de terror"

son finjidos pero me vale verga wey, me vale verga.

Mi calificacion es de 9.8/10 y espero que siga asi y que de algun modo algun suscriptor de el lo leea y diga "oooooo que pedo con este bato" (no creo que ningun brony sea su su fan xq)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JUEGO INDIE/FLASH

bueno para entrar al tema primero tengo que saber el significado de un juego indie o flash, bueno son videojuegos creados por individuos o pequeños grupos, sin apoyo financiero de los distribuidores. Los videojuegos indie a menudo se centran en la inovacion y se basan en la distribución digital.

-lector: ay YOUYOU te pasas de verga lo sacaste de la wikipedia

-YO: pos si we pinche weva esta bien dura wey

dejando los comentarios el juego indie de la semana es SUPER SMASH FLASH, obiamente en una jodida referencia a super smash bros pero es totalmente gratis en internet. Lololololol

tiene varios personajes como: mario, sonic, goku, ichigo , capitan falcon , naruto , entre un putero mas pero, que tiene de bueno este juego? Sus jugabilidad, su jugabilidad es indentica al N64 pero en computadora y tiene unos graficos 50/50 se podria decir, varios ecenarios y modos de juego (pd: bueno yo solo conosco 2 ) y se actualiza cada sieto tiempo.

como dige antes todo tiene su lado malo y el de este juego es la falta de juegos, quiero decir que por ejemplo tu quieres buscar el juego para jugarlo por internet y todo el puto tiempo vas a encontrar la jodida version demo y te comformaras con eso porque no quieres descargarte la jodida version completa (si existe) y solo encontraras los dos jodidos modos de juegos que son : entrenamiento y la mierda de romper blancos con cronometro, y te acabaras aburriendo y ya no lo jugaras hasta que te aburras otra vez (pd: eso me paso a mi).

Mi calificacion para este juego es de 7.5/10 pero dejemonos de mamadas y vamonos ala otra seccion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONYS :D

esta semana esta mi pony favoryta, aunque no es muy importante en la serie tiene varios aspectos que le encantan a nosotros los bronys, si estoy ablando de la princesa LUNA awevo.

Su aspecto es simplemente hermoso *-* y en el fandom la toman mucho por gamer (no se porque mierda), aparece por primera vez en el primer capitulo de la primera temporada pero aparece como nightmare moon pero le meten unos buenos putazos y se combierte en lo que hoy es la princesa luna pero, cual sera su lado malo?, en la serie no tiene muchos dialogos pero a nosotros nos vale verga, pero ese no es el verdadero problema es en el fandom. (pd:no tengo nada en contra del fandom al contrario, pero ay que admitir que aveses algunas personas se pasan de verga y cambian todo drasticamente)

en el fandom toman ala princesa luna como alguien que no tiene vida social y no tiene amigos pero "misteriosamente" se hase amigo del personaje principal y asta aveses tiene relaciones con el mundo de los videojuegos, pero mi pregunta es: ¿como madres saben que es gamer en la serie? (pd: si tienen una respuesta porfavor diganmela porque yo no se) y podra ser cool y todo eso pero no se sabe mucho de ella en la serie y nosotros los navegadores de internet inventamos o creamos historias sobre ella para satisfacer nuestra sed de bronysmo.

Mi calificacion para ella seria asi:

aspecto: 10/10 *-*

serie: 9.5/10 ya que hay muy pocas apariciones de ella pero de todos modos se la juega.

fandom: 9.7/10 ya que en muchas historias ella es la "friki" del sitio y hay muchisimas imagenes de ella.

bueno de todos modos espero que en futuros capitulos tenga mas dialogos en la serie y que en el fandom no me importa mucho lo que agan con ella pero no se pasen de verga we

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bueno aqui acaba mi critica constuctiva y recuerda que si quieres que able de tu pony, videojuego, youtuber, pelicula, serie favorita no dudes en comentar y quiero decir que para el otro capitulo abras muchas mas cosas que en este capitulo. Adios saludos ala gente de mexico y todos los paises de hablahispana.


	2. winona mlp, fluttershy y mario bros ?

Hola que tal leectores, aqui les traigo esta critica de varias chingaderas y quiero decir que estoy encabronado!

y si me preguntan porque puse este fic en la categoria mlp es simplemente porque yo lo quise compartir con la comunidad brony y pegasister y aqui les regalo un equis de XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIDEOJUEGO:

esta semana tenemos al rey de los reyes de los clasicos, hablo de MARIO BROS la saga

bueno mario bros, antes originalmente llamado jump man, es la mera verga de los clasicos y ademas de que es conocido por todos en el mundo pero lo malo es que conforme los años pasan los juegos de mario se estan quedando atras y es menos jugado por niños pequeños ya que el pinche call of duty o el minecraft los tiene separado de lo que en verdad edeverian jugar :(

peroooo que mas tiene de malo YOUYOU?

Pues awevo que es lo de siempre mi querido feto de caballo: es su jugabilidad

no pues su jugabilidad siempre a sido la misma solo cambia muy pocas veses y el cambio de 2D a 3D ya no surtio efecto en nuestra generacion ademas de que su historia SIEMPRE! ha sido la misma: rescatar ala jodida princesa peach y comer jodidos hongos. Los gamers de ahora buscan juegos que tengan una historia de accion o cual quier otra cosa pero mario siempre ha sido el mismo que antes

PEROOOO recientemente han trabajado un poco las neuronas los de nintendo y crearon varios juegos de mario que no tienen que ver con platarformas como: mario kart, super smash bros, mario party, ect y para mi esto es maravillosamente bien ya que me dieron varios recuerdos de como me jodian mis primos, hermanos, vecinos y amigos en el mario party o el mario kart y que ademas estos ban mejorando conforme pasan las generaciones

en mi opinion el mario de siempre (plataformas) tiene un 9.3/10

y el mario party, kart, ect tiene un 9.7/10 ya que cambia bastante la jugabilidad pero tiene el mismo toque clasico de mario

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUTUBE:

esta semana tenemos a un youtuber que a mi parecer a ustedes les ba a encantar ya que trata de mlp y es todo un maestro en esto, hablamos de WINONA MLP

este youtuber es un maestro en la cuestion de edicion y humor ademas de que su canal contiene todo tipo de videos como: datos curiosos, blogs, gameplays, humor, ponys :D, y mucho mas, pero para mi es todo un master cool y me encantan sus videos

aqui les dejo unas cuantas demostraciones para que se pasen por su canal: ( watch?v=usGa2NJdD_s)

( watch?v=GUmewh0_exE)

mi calificacion para este gran youtuber es de 9.9/10 porque hay algo que me incomoda cuando veo sus videos y es la cara de derps de sus amigos, jajajaajaja no es cierto pero para algunos no les atrae mucho de que tengan caras de derp pero la verdad estos batos me han echo reir a carcajadas varias veses

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEPORTES:

leector: hay youyou porque hablas de deportes si nosotros los bronys no nos interesa?

Yo: auque no lo creeas, mi querido feto de caballo, hay varios bronys que se interesan por los deportes y algunas personas les puede interesar, pero en fin, empezemos coño

como la vieron gente chilena con el partido MEXICO vs CHILE ?

(pd: saludos a chile y argentina desde aqui en mexico :D)

pues para mi pareser nosotros los mexicanos (pero mas al sur de mexico) miran el futbol como algo sagrado para ellos y lo toman muy enserio auque sabemos que valemos verga no? ,Si sabemos que no era penal, pero ya parale de pendejadas, no somos tan buenos como nosotros decimos y en los partidos hacen un show de la chingada, osea, me refiro cuando le dan una pequeñita patadita al jugador y se tira como si le hubieran dado un balazo, es decir, nosotros los mexicanos solo vemos al futbol como el deporte de los dioses pero en realida somos mas bueno en otros deportes como en el besbol (ganador de la la serie del caribe), el boxeo (con varios campeonatos mundiales ganados y los mejores boxeadores del mundo en mexico) y el lansamiento de caguama (pd: me refiero ala caguama de cerveza XD) pero algo si es cierto: en el boxeo somos muy buenos

en el boxeo (pd:que lo veo todos los sabados sin falta) somos muy cabrones y sobre todo el tal llamado "EL GALLO ESTRADA" en cual me siento feliz por el ya que resulto un buen boxeador y sobre todo que es de PUETO PEÑASCO, SONORA, MEXICO (pd: yo vivo ahy) y la neta este bato nos demostro que no imporata que tan jodido estemos, si se puede salir adelante, ademas de que su pelea del sabado 6 de septiembre del 2014 fue EPICA ya que su rival "giovani segura" es un gran boxeador mexicano y mis respetos para el pero desgraciadamente para el no tuvo oportunidad con francisco el gallo estrada y eso nos demostro de que es un gran boxeador y que tiene mucho futuro por delante

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PROBLEMAS SOCIALES Y POLITICOS?

Bueno esta seccion queria compartirla con ustedes ya que fueron echos 100% reales y me pasaron a mi, y la verdad eso me encabrona asta la madre. Continuacion les mostrare 3 jodidos problemas en mexico

1 DOCTORES GILIPOLLAS: bueno, una ves fui a un funeral de un muchacho que no conocia que recidia en SONOYTA, SONORA y en las platicas de la familia afectada escuche que el estudiaba en la universidad y que era un buen muchacho: que no tomaba ni fumaba pero jugaba futbol por las tardes pero un dia de estos le salio una hernia y decidio operarsela. El caso es que unos "doctores" sugun muy especialistas vinieron de HERMOSILLO SONORA para rentar una clinica y operarlo, unas cuantas horas despues de la operacion los doctores, que eran dos, le dijeron ala familia que el paciente despertaria despues de que se le pasara el efecto de la anastecia lo cual nunca paso, los doctores se fueron sin ninguna preocupacion y dejaron ala familia esperando que el paciente despertara. Estos putos culeros de los doctores asesinaron a un paciente y es muy sospechoso que dos doctores vengan de hermosillo para operara a alguien y ademas de que estos pendejos doctores escaparon de la ecena del crimen y nunca mas supieron de ellos, ademas de que culpa de estos dos pendejos dejaron a una madre y un padre tristes y una novia y un hijo desolados, solo por culpa de estos cabronasos que se hicieron pasar por doctores y mataron una persona inocente. este muchacho, que no dire su nombre por cuestiones personales, murio de un infarto por causa del exeso de anestecia y nitrogeno en el torrente sanguinio y pudo ser salvado por la camara de descompresion pero estos dos hijos de su putizima concha madre no sabian como salvar una persona y decidieron mentir ala familia y escapar del lugar del echo, pero existe un dios hijos de su puta madre, se los ba a cargar la verga pinches tranzas de la verga.

2 LA POLITICA EN MEXICO:este tema lo saben varios del mundo y el unico objetivo de este problema es QUE NOS ESTAN JODIENDO POCO A POCO, el problema no es el presidente (pd: si lo es) o los otros paises, el problema son los jodidos diputados y funcionarios culeros que nos roban y que se creen gente trabajadora (pd: no quiero ofender a nadie que trabaje para el gobierno pero algunas personas si se pasan de verga cuando nos roban). Un ejemplo: si tu fueras una persona honesta y quisieras ser presidente pues awevo que vas a decir la verdad en la campaña, si yo fuera candidato presidente diaria algo como esto: hoigan , voten por mi, pero les advierto que soy muy grosero, no se ingles y me la paso troleando, pero vale verga, voten por mi!.

el chiste de que seas presidente es que seas honesto con tu pais y minimo que sepas ingles (pd: infrustureichon ploz watch?v=2ye-oF-LraI) si no preguntelen a peña nieto que almenos lo intenta pero no te pases de verga we.

ADEMAS de que varios factores influyen el antiprogreso de mexico pero mas los diputadosy funcionarios que obiamente no aseptan las nuevas proyectos que si avansarian en mexico, un ejemplo: imagina que los diputados no roban y aseptan la privatizacion de pemex (osea que en mexico ya no abria solo una empresa fija de pretoleos y entrarian mas empresas estadounidenses a mexico)ta bien no, pues obio abria copetencias entre empresas y vajarian el preicio de la gasolina en mexico, ademas de que se generarian mas empleos por todo mexico, pero NOOOOOO ESTOS DIPUTADOS CULEROS NO LO ACEPTAN PORQUE QUIEREN ROBAR MAS Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TE QUEJAS CON ELLOS Y ELLOS TE DICEN: no somos gente trabajadora y asemos lo mejor para que el pais progreso "derp" TRABAJAR MIS HUEVOS, ELLOS SE QUEDAN DORMIDOS EN LAS PINCHIS JUNTAS IMPORTANTES Y LES VALE VERGA LO QUE LES PASE A LOS DEMAS, ademas de que son discriminadores y no saben que es trabajar como los que trabajan en el campo o los que trabajan para el municipio areglando calles y no les pagan, o los valientes bomberos, los ganaderos que tienen que trabajar en el arduro sol mientras que estos PENDEJOS se quedan pinchis dormidos en sus sillas y no caben de tan pinchis gordos y cerdos que estan.

Aqui una demostracion para que vean que tan jodidos estamos en mexico y que hay veses que la gente nos quiere defender

( watch?v=ji_-f426Ikk) mis respetos para el

y este funcionario, lo cual es un tema que luego ablaremos, que es un gran puto que merecen que le castren la vagina, que humilla a un niño pobre porque el no sabe que es trabajar de verdad y se ase pendejo todo el dia el cabeza de culo

( watch?v=3M_94JwNeEE)

pues la neta me da tristeza que los ricos roben a los mas pobres y se creen la gran verga pero en realidad son la verguenza del pais y no saben que es trabajar de verdad.

3 RATEROS INTOCABLES?: esto paso en hermosillo a unas personas la cual no dire sus nombres por cuestiones personales pero yo las conosco y lo que les paso es una verdadera puta mierda de ingusticia. Son dos hermanos que vivian en un departamento en hermosillo y casi todo el tiempo estaban trabajando osea que la casa estaba casi siempre sola pero un dia a un trio de rateros decidieron robarle lo cual lo lograron con triunfo. Le robaron la estufa, el refri, las herramientas, la tele, el microondas y un chingo de cosas mas pero el caso es que mientras se robaban el refrigerador, estos fueron descubiertos por los dueños de la casa, entonses uno de los ladrones saco un arma blanca de su bolsillo e hirio gravemente a uno de los hermanos y el otro en defensa propia saco una pistola calibre 22 de su cajon de ropa y le disparo en la oreja a uno de los rateros gilipollas. Horas despues llego la policia y se llevo a los rateros y a los hermanos pero despues de un rato los rateros fueron liberados (aproximadamente 2 horas) y los hermanos todavian estan en la carcel solo por querer defenderse y tomar justicia de su propia parte ya que los jodidos policias se la pasan comiendo pito.

Osea wey que pendejada, los que en realidad estan en la carcel son la gente inocente we y los ratas de verdad estan libremente en la calle valiendo madres

PEROOOO los rateros de ahora son diferentes alos demas. Un ejemplo seria que cuando estas en la calle y alguien te pid pesos para la maruchan y 5 minutos despues lo miras drogandose a todo lo que da. Aqui en mexico, pero mas al norte, a los drogadictos les decimos "chufulos" y estos hijos de la chingada roban cualquier cosa para luego venderlas y comprar drogas pero muy pero muy pocas veses hay algunos que piden comida en la calle y esos si son los nesecitados de verdad osea we una cosa es pedir dinero y otra es pedir comida o agua pero la mayoria de las veses que nos piden dinero es para drogarse, hijosdeputareconchasumadrechinguenasuputamadreculeros

en conclusion: las buenas personas tienen una vida de injusticia y desarmonia y los malos estan a toda madre jodiendo a otras personas

(pd: esta es una causa de las cuales muchas personas son bronys o pegasisters ya que buscan un lugar tranquilo y lleno de armonia y escapar del mundo cruel que nos rodea) sabias palabras de: mexican YOUYOU

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TELEVISION:

todavia recuerdan en sus infancias cuando veian BOB ESPONJA y les sacaban una que otra risa?

Pues para mi los tiempos cambiaron totalmente para bob esponja. Esque no mames we el bob esponja de antes SI tenia humor de verdad mientras que el mas nuevo es una mierda total. En primera: ya nos es el mismo humor de antes y a los que lo veian antes (como yo) ya no les atrai, en sugunda: las voses cambian cada 2 pinchis capitulos y las tramas de los ccapitulos son mas "mamones",

en reversa digo tercera: para mi parecer los personajes ahora son mas homosexuales

el bob esponja antes era chevere pero ahora es la caca mas grande que pudieron aver echo sobre la serie y prefiero cambiar de canal.

Al bob esponja viejo le doy un 9.0/10 y al bob esponja nuevo le doy un jodido 2.6/10 esque no mames el viejo era mas cool y asta se inmortalizaron memes sobre la generacion vieja Y EL NUEVO PARECEN JOTOS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONYS :D

antes de pasar ala siguiente seccion tomate un descanso ya que todo mundo se cansa y estresa despues de la escuela, asi que levantate y bebe un trago de juguito de limon o simplemente acustate en tu sillon y relajate un momento durante 5 minutos...

(pd:de tanto pinchi estres ocupo un jodido peluche de luna para tener mi dosis diaria de insulina :3)

ahora si basta de huevonadas y pasemos ala pony de las semana la cual me pidieron en los comentaros y con mucho gusto respondere

esta semana tenemos a una de las personajes principales de la trama de mlp y es FLUTTERSHY ! . bueno fluttershy es la tipica muchachita timida que conosemos solo que en la serie es aumentado al 9000! y es una de los elementos de la armonia (bondad) y tiene un don especial la cual es hablar con los animales y la jodida mirada (pd: bueno segun lo que lei dias pasados, la mirada esta basado en la mirada de luffy de one piece y me parecio cool ese detalle y ademas de que ayudo en varios capitulos) y como toda pony principal tiene sus capitulos dedicados a ella pero hay algo en ella que hase que los bronys se queden con la mirada enbobada. Sugun yo casi todos los que empiezan a ser bronys o pegasister se fijan mucho en fluttershy y asta se enamoran de ella y yo asi de WTF ._.

pero no los culpo, fluttershy tiene ese toque de ternura que hace que la mayoria de los fans se queden con cara de *_* mientras que en la serie tiene la misma actitud de antes pero hay unas que otras veses que se dejan cabos sueltos cuando se habla de su actitud pero, entrando a un tema mas detallado tengo un gran tema que no se si algun dia los productores le den respuesta (nuestra reyna lauren faust) y es los familiares de fluttershy: es huerfana?, tiene padre o madre? Donde viviran? El caso es que se me hace muy extraño que es la unica que no se a hablado de sus familiares (pd:sugun yo en la serie se ha mostrado los familiasres de cada una de las mane six pero fluttershy es la exepcion, si tienes alguna informacion sobre esto asmelo saber en la caja de comentarios porfavor) hasbro no a querido decirnos la verdad o simplemente se les va de la mente pero cuando hablamos del fandon es una cosa totalmente diferentes

en el fandom y en muchos fanfics fluttershy es muchas veses el personaje principal, ya que es la favorita de muchos, pero casi todo el tiempo pasa lo tipico en los fanfics como: el personaje principal "casualmente" le gusta fluttershy y se enamoran y esas cosas, o tambien que el personaje principal "casualmente" no tiene donde dormir y "casualmente" fluttershy se ofrece para que duermas en su casa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y por ultimo el tipico personaje principal que esta herido y fluttershy automaticamente se combierte en enfermera. Pero no se enojen con migo al contrario me encanta leer cosas como estas y todo mundo es libre de escribir lo que sea, solo les estoy diciendo lo que en muchos fics he notado y que se a repetido varias veses pero naaaaaaaaah

por ultimo solo quiero decir que en la serie se ha notado mucho la relacion entre fluttershy y discord (pd: en mi opinion fluttershy y discord se llevan bien ya que discord tiene varias partes de animales y pues a fluttershy le encantn los animales no?) y tal ves en la quinta temporada tengan una amistad mas fuerte .(pd: un dato curioso es que discord aparece en el opening de la cuarta temporada cuando fluttershy aparece, este esta adentro de su casa con cara de pervertido sexual. Y esta curiosidad lo saque de winona mlp, denlen el credito a el ) por ultimo como creen que fluttershy alimente a sus aniamales si ella no trabaja (pd: que yo lo sepa no trabaja) , de donde sacaria el dinero para comprar la comida para todos esos animales y donde cagaran los animales xd no creo que se caguen en la casa de fluttershy O SI ?! O.o

para mi calificacion seria asi

aspecto fisico: 9.7/10 ya que su pelo es muy jarcor y su voz es muy yay!

Fandom: me da igual es casi lo mismo pero a diferencia que aveses son mas creativos 9.7/10

serie: en la serie si tiene muchos capitulos pero lo malo es que aveses tienen muchos cabos sueltos y no se sabe mucha informacion sobre la vida de fluttershy 9.7/10.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

qui acaba este gran pedazo de critica y espero que les haya gustado y recuerda que si quieres que hable de cualquier tema o pony o videojuego no dudes en decirmelo porque con mucho gusto lo are y antes de irme olvide poner una categoria mas que seria MUSICA pero eso lo dejaremos para otro capitulo pero les dejare ena cancion que me envisio desde que la escuche por primera vez y la verdad me gusto mucho

( watch?v=kcWNepO_r44)

no pos nos vemos otro capitulo y les deseo lo mejor. Adios!111uno


	3. miku hatsune, slenderpony y madness c?

QUE TAL LECTORES COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN, ESTA SEMANA TRAEMOS VARIAS COSAS QUE NI YA SE QUE ESCRIBIR ASI QUE EMPEZARE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VIDEOJUEGO:

esta semana tenemos un juego muy conocido en el mundo y aveses muy sobrevalorado y para es un juego muy bueno pero en internet es como una guerra mundia, estamos ablando de MINECRAFT. Bueno minecraft, es el juego que tanto amo, es el juego que a combertido mis noches mas solitarias en noches solitarias con cubos, es el juego peor que la cocaina donde pasas horas y horas picando, horas y horas plantando, horas y horas con el culo entumesido pero apesar de todo la fama que tiene algunos lo toman como una mierda o algunos lo toman como el mejor juego del mundo.

Desde mi punto de vista minecraft es un juego muy bueno ya que te ofrece un mundo abierto y muchisimas posibilidades de TODO y ademas de que aprendes una que otra cosa pero este juego tambien tiene su lado malo

bueno unos de los problemas de este juego es la gran guerra que provoco en internet con su gente que es fan de este juego que muchas veses son llamados por internet como NIÑOS RATAS.

Mi opinion de estos inosentes niños adictos a minecraft, call of duty, gta V, ect, es que solo son niños y no hacen daño a nadie pero si enfadan una pocas veses pero solo quieren ser famosos o youtubers pero no tiene nada de malo eso, perooo el verdadero problema no es ese, hay uno que otro niño que se cree la gran verga y anda diciendo en las calles que es la gran verga y todo eso y esa clase de niños ratas son los que se merecieron el apodo pero como nosotros los humanos somos muy perros damos guerra todos los dias por internet. Cambiando de tema suguiremos con minicraft

fuera del tema de los niños ratas, minecraft es uno de los juegos mas famosos del mundo (casi como mlp) y tiene parodias en todo el mundo y asta aparecen en la television perooo espera amiguito aqui no se acaba esto. Unos de los problemas de minecraft es el exeso de bugs por todas partes y apesar de que minecraft fue creado en el 2010 todavia tiene los mismos problemas con los bugs mas simples osea: minecraft empezo como una empresa indie pero hay que entender que cuando tu juego ya tiene mas de 17 millones de copias vendidas, ya no es una empresa indie, si tienen el dinero y el potencial: porque hay bugs tan simples como la iluminacion?, porque han pasado como 4 años y el puto huevo del dragon no tiene ningun huso, como mierda es posible que otros juegos para pc vallan a mas de 50 fps fluidos al maximo y el puto minecraft nos ba a 20 o 10 fps dando un puto lag rompehuevos. Minecraf nesecita hurgentemente mejor estabilidad, compatibilidad, arreglar los bugs y con mas razon porque es uno de los juegos mas jugados del mundo y la empresa que los creo apesar de tener todos los recursos para areglar minecraft les vale verga y lo dejan como estan.

mi calificacion por este juego es de 9.5/10 ya que es un juego con muchisimas posibilidades y mundo abierto pero con muchos bugs y mucho lag

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PROGRAMAS DE TELECISION:

esta semana traigo varios programas de television japonesa la cual los administrare en subcategorias y la verdad no soy tan "otaku" pero si lo suficiente para hablar de este tema

bleach: este es un anime que e querido ver desde varios meses pero por cuestiones de weva no lo e echo xd, he visto varias ecenas de peleas en internet y me parecieron EPICAS y con el poco conocimiento de este anime solo se que tiene una historia muy buena y sus peleas y enemigos son epicos pero esta vez no lo calificare ya que no tengo suficientes conocimientos sobre este anime.

One piece: esta anime fue uno de los primero que me impresiono y en mi infancia, lo seguia y no me perdia ninguno de los capitulos pero desgrasiadamente lo dejaron de transmitir en la television y ya no supe de el por años (esto me paso con varios animes y otros programas de televiosion y fue traumatizante D: okno) pero si se que este anime es muy bueno y con una historia demaciada buena y ademas de que tiene un calidad de amadre

mi calificacion para este anime es de 9.7/10

pokemon: este anime fue el primero que vi en la historia de mi vida y es uno de mis favoritos de todos ya que tambien coleccionaba sus juegos y veia su anime y me encantaba pero con el paso del tiempo ya no me interesaba mucho en esta anime y lo deje de ver, ademas de que sus capitulos nuevs esta muy feos guacala que asco, aunque me dio una buena infancia y era bueno en algunos aspectos

mi calificacion para este es de 9.3/10 ya que me la juego

dragon ball: este es mi favorito de todos y pera mi nunca sera remplasado por ningun otro anime (ya que no los veo muchos XQ)

pero este gran anime me cambio la infancia y es el unico programa de television (ademas de my little pony) que vi todos y cada uno de sus capitulos ademas de que sus batallas son muy epicas y que cada personaje esta bien echo y tiene una historia muy buena pero aveses tiene errores de animacion y unos que otros cabos sueltos ademas de que yano hacen mas capitulos y dragon ball GT es un caca y no me gusto mucho pero los demas si que son una joya

mi calificacion para este gran anime es de 9.8/10 sin comentarios

naruto: este anime me paso igual que one piece, los primeros capitulos si los mire y me parecieron muy buenos pero a diferencia de los otros es que sus juegos no me gustan para nada y que en muchos capitulos no pasan cosas buena y que tienen toneladas de relleno para llegar a los capitulos buenos pero de todas maneras me parece un anime muy bueno y desarrolla una historia completa desde que naruto era un pequeñajo hasta que se combirtio en un gran ninja shupudenhiapjojsa ( o como se diga)

pero es muy bueno y a muchos les gusta

mi calificacion es de 9.6/10 sin comentarios

y aqui termina mi lista de animes que e visto ya que no soy my otaku y soy mas gamer que otra cosa pero antes de irme de esta seccion quiero decir que estos son los animes que mas he visto porque estos son los que se transmiten mas en america latina y se que en japon se transmiten como mil millones de cosas que en este lado del mundo no llegan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MI OPINION DE MIKU HATSUNE:

bueno esta personaje japonesa llamada miku hatsune no se mucho de ella pero si se que es supermegahiperdrogasconosidafamosaespectacualarotakusexymusical en japon xD, es una muchacha virtual que toca musica y es mas una super estrella en japon y en otras partes del mundo, es tanta la fama que aparecion varios animes, productos, pelicuals y un chingamadral de canciones pero a mi no me atrajo mucho su musica ni nada de eso por que simplemente canta en japones y pues no entiendo ni un carajo y no me gusta las voses en japonesas pero respect para ella ya que miles de fanes la siguen como los gringos que siguen a sus amburguesas, pero algo que si e notado es que ella es victima de mucho hent#i, por#o y un putero de cosas mas como esa, asta aparece en videojuegos suxuales tal como lo vi en youtube con un youtuber llamado elrubiosomg ya que despues hablare de el si me los piden pero volviendo al tema de miku hatsune ella es famosisima en las dos partes de el mundo y es IMPOSIBLE y quiero decir IMPOSIBLEMENTEIMPOSIBILISISIMO que ella no aparesca en un comicon, bronycon u otra cosa que con la terminacion "con" ya sea en forma de cosplay, historieta, muñeco, mochila, drogas, peluca, dvd, videojuego, camiseta, paltalones, calcetas, calzones, tanga, gorro, dildo, una coca cola, collares y una infindad de cosas mas pero en totalmente IMPOSIBLE que esta personaje no aparesca en una de estas combenciones.

Mi calificacion para ella seria asi:

que tanto interes le tengo: 4/10

aspecto fisico: 8.8/10 y eso que apenas tiene 16 años ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

fama: pues para los demas deve ser un putero pero para mi es un 8/10

musica: como dije antes no me atrae el idioma japones, pero canta bien no? 7.8/10

antes de irme a otra seccion respondere la pregunta de mi querido amigo kuroi-lirio la cual dice: ¿te imaginas a luna cantando el opening de black rock shoter?

Mi respuesta: pues si me imagino y estaria jarcor no? Estaria cabron ver a luna cantando y seria algo muy asdsadasdsada derp, pero me imagne a luna cantando get lucky de daft punk, y me parecio un 20% mas derp (saludos amigo kuroi-lirio seas quien seas)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YOUTUBERS:

esta semana tengo un youtuber muy bueno para mi y me encanto su forma de contar una historia sin casi usar la nesecidad de usar palabras y usar mas la accion. Estoy hablando de MDkrinkels en cual este gran youtuber cuanta la historia de un personaje llamado hank busca el asesinato de varios antagosnistas y las historias se ba desarrollando asta el punto que el personaje llamado hank camba drasticamente y es un experto en las artes marciales y las armas blancas y de fuego. Una de las cosas malas de esta youtuber es que los primeros capiulos tienen una calidad muy mala pero despues de unos capitulos mas su calidad aumenta, otros de sus pequeños problemas mas es que a algunas personas no les puede gustar la falta de color en los videos pero a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto

esta serie de videos llamados madness combat tiene un total de 13 y capitulos en cual cada vez ban cambiando la calidad del video y tambien contiene capitulos que no son parte de la historia pero son muy buenos ya que contiene gore, violencia, armas y mas armas

( watch?v=3noaZd926WA) una pequeña demostracion pero si la jodida url no funciona (porque mi laptop es bien troll) el video se llama: Incident:110A

esta serie aun que sus animaciones sean feos a los primeros capitulos son buenos sus personajes estilo raiman (que en vez de brazos solo tengan las manos flotando) y tiene personajes muy buenos como:

jesus: tiene poderes telequineticos y porta una gran espada y muchas veses usa un revolver smith and wesson 500 magnum

hank: el personaje principal y en lo largo de la historia tiene muchos aspectosp ero esta mas cabron el de ninja con lentes rojo y el suele usar casi todo tipo de armas pero mas una katana llamada espada del dragon

the clown: es un jodido payaso asesino que se inyecta heroina y esta bien pinches drogatas ( y hasta se parece a pinki pie en su actitud)

y un jodido de enemigos que aparecen conforme avansa la historia

yo recomiendo mucho esta serie (madness combat 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10) ya que es muy buena y entretenida y tiene mucha historia y por detras, mi calificacion es de 9.9/10 ya que me entretengo mucho y hank se ve muy cool, ademas de que el mismo youtuber tiene un juego flash que enseguida hablare sobre ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JUEGO INDIE/FLASH:

como dije antes este juego que se puede encontrar por internet es creado por el mismo que creo los videos en youtube y el juego me parecio muy bueno y tiene la misma calidad que los video, ademas de que contiene gore y una cantidad variable de armas y modos de juego como modo historia, arena y zombies

esta juego llamado MADNESS PROJECT NEXUS es uno de los mejores juegos en internet que puedes encontrar y a mi me encanto lo recomiendo pero advertensia: muchas veses te puede aburrir un poco ya que solo son disparos y matar a distra y siniestra pero de todos modos este juego me encanto.

El juego cuenta con un modo historia que consiste en destruir el project nexus creado por la A.A.H.W (Agency Aganins Hank Wimbleton) en cual costa de varios soldados cada vez mas fuertes y armados, y en la segunda parte llamado ground zero en cual desarrola el pasado del antagonista jesus y tambien nos cuenta la historia del proyecto nexus y su creador phobos. (para entender la historia tienes que ver la saga madness combat)

en modo arena creas tu propio personaje y lo pones a agarrear a putazos con otros y cada vez vas ganando experiencia y dinero para comprar ropa y armas

este juego me gusto bastante pero actualmente esta sacando otro juego llamado madness project nexus 2 y se mira de mil madres con mas modos de juego como arena, modo historia, survival y con personajes nuevos pero la nete: este juego me encantaria tenerlo y los creadores estan juntando dinero para la creacion de este juego que estara en steam el 23 de septiembre y se mira demaciado bueno

( projects/500655604/madness-project-nexus-2) no se si el url sirva pero la pagina oficial se encuentra en feisbuc como madness combat y ahy saaldra todo lo que contiene el juego

mi calificacion de este juego flash es de 10/10 porque apesar de ser un juego de internet da mucho mas de que dar admas de que contiene un soundtrack muy bueno ( watch?v=NmMLshDG7Ho) y por si las moscas:( Madness Combat: Project Nexus Soundtrack - Mission 7 "Killbot")

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONYS :D

esta semana patrio hablaremos del pony que menos te imaginarias, solo adivina quien es...

¿ya adivinaste?, pues intenta otra ves

¿y ahora?

¿terminaste los deveres?

Mejor me dejo de mamadas y empiezo ya. El nombre de este pony es SLENDERPONY, slendermare o slendermane y aun que no lo creas el existe en la serie y es parte de ella ya que aparece en el capitulo PINKY APPLE PIE atras de unos jodidos arbustos con cara de acusador sexual

aun que este personaje solo aparece 0.38, segundo el ya es parte de mlp porque ya aparecio y entonses es real en la serie pero mas en el fandom ya que existe varias tonelasdas de imagenes, fanfics, crepypastas y otras cosas mas y si se hablas de su actitud pues no se sabe ni una madre ya que slenderpony esta basado en el verdadero slenderman en cual es una crepypasta muy famosa y una de mis favoritas pero ustedes que creen:slenderman hara otra aparicion en la serie?, tendra cutie mark y si lo tiene cual sera?, donde vivira? Que hara? Esto pone en duda a mucho bronies y por alguna razon muchos quieren descubrir quien es slendermany su version pony escribiendo varios fanfics o cosas como esta, pero no es confirmado 100% real asi que esperaremos a que algo suseda

mi calificacion seria asi:

aspecto: talves deva ser como el slenderpony del fandom ya que en la serie solo se mira su cara ( o lo que deveria ser su cara) pro le doy un 9.8/10 ya que es igual al slenderpony real (creo)

en la serie: aun que su aparicion es de unos cuantas milesimas de segundos y no tiene ningun dialogo a nosotros los bronies nos impacto mucho saber esta noticia y es un detalle muy bueno 9.8/10

fandom: este personaje existe mas mucho mas en el fandom que en las serie de mlp y existe una unfinidad de fics y fotos y asta creo que ponieron a slenderpony en la serie grasias al fandom y se mira muy jarcor ver a un personaje mas famoso de los crepypasta combertido en un pony 9.8/10

para terminar estaria epico que hisiera otra aparicion en futurs capitulos o que almenos expliquen porque lo ponieron la serie o que hace pero lo mas epico es que saquen una historieta oficial de mlp y para mi parecer seria muy probable ya que las historietas son un poco mas fuerte que la serie (estaria bien que sacaran una historieta sobre slenderpony pero de todos modos no la compraria porque no tengo dinero XC)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESION BRONY DE LA SEMANA

esta es una nueva seccion donde buscare una confesion brony que se encuentra por toda la internet y dare mi opinion sobre eso.

La confesion brony de la semana es ESTA NAVIDAD SOLO QUIERO QUE ME REGALEN UN PONY y despues aparece una imagen de florechai devajo de un arbol de navidad (open inglish. Com plz)

mi opimion para este anonimo es: quien PUTAS no quieren que le regalen un pony en navidad y mas si eres brony, awevo que absolutamente TODOS los bronys quisieramos ir a equestria o tener algun tipo de contacto comunicativo con tu pony favorita y cuando digo todo es TODOSLOSJODIDOSBRONYSDELUNIVERSOOKIDOKILOKI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aqui acaba esto muchachas y muchachos y recuerda que si quieres que hable de cualquier tema o tu cosa favoriat no dudes en comentarlos y yo como todo un esclavo aceptare con toda las ganas del mundo asi que deja tu review ya que me ayuda muchisimo y adios! derp


End file.
